Valkstrid
Valkstrid is the femslash ship between Astrid and Valka from the How to Train Your Dragon fandom. Canon Before they properly met each other, Astrid had heard a few things about Valka while growing up on Berk with her son Hiccup. Like from whenever Stoick talks about the pain of missing someone or the need to protect after failing to save the people they care about. When Astrid had learned that the item Stoick was waiting for Johann to bring him was from his long lost wife, she helps Hiccup and the others find it. After Astrid and Hiccup officially became a couple, Astrid is given the betrothal gift that Stoick had once given to Valka, before passing it onto his son. Astrid is touched by the sentiment when it was given to her and felt honoured that she is being entrusted with an item that once belonged to Valka. While everyone on Berk believed Valka to be dead and told their children so, the chief's wife was actually alive and has been living with dragons for the last twenty years. Without having any contact with any of the people from Berk, because to the events that happened on the night she was taken from the island. In which prevented her from learning of the changes that Astrid helped Hiccup to make for both humans and dragons alike. How to Train Your Dragon 2 After Astrid catches up with Hiccup in the air with Eret, while Drago invaded Valka's Dragon Sanctuary, Hiccup points his mother out to Astrid while Valka summons the white Bewilderbeast. Astrid was amazed by Valka when she saw her, to which Hiccup says "Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair!", before rejoining the battle. Both Astrid and Valka don't properly meet or interact with each other, until after Stoick was killed while Drago takes their dragons, and after they worked together in preparing Stoick's funeral ship they join the others in lighting the ship on fire, so Stoick's soul can be sent to Valhalla. Because both Valka and Astrid were close to Stoick in their own ways, his death saddened them and knew that Hiccup shares their pain. Once Hiccup realized that they need to defeat Drago and came up with a plan to reach Berk, both Astrid and Valka ended up on the backs of baby Scuttleclaws with the other, and were able to save their island, people and dragons from Drago. With peace and freedom restored to Berk, Valka and Astrid witness Hiccup becoming their new chief, while the two stand by his side as they help with him his duties. As the chief's mother and second-in-command. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World A year after Astrid and Valka met and became ally dragon riders of Berk, they and the other have began to raid ships in order to free the Warlords' captured dragons. Because Valka has experience in freeing dragon from Drago and his trappers, she helps Astrid, Hiccup and their friends in their task, even though Valka watches them do so in order for them to develop the skills and experience on their own, despite the signs of them relying too much on their dragons. While they have done a lot of good for dragons, as they help Hiccup with his dream, their actions and the growing number of dragons they bring back to Berk has made them a larger target for the Warlords, Astrid and Valka have tried to talk about it with Hiccup but he wouldn't listen to anyone on the subject. Until the Warlords' hired dragon hunter, Grimmel the Grisly, gotten Hiccup to ask Astrid, Valka and everyone else support in his plan to move everyone into the Hidden World, despite the chances of it turning out to be just a legend. After the completion of New Berk's village, Astrid marries Hiccup and becomes Valka's daughter-in-law; and a few years later Valka became the grandmother of Astrid's children. Graphic Novels The Serpent's Heir When men from Nepenthe came to Berk for help, Astrid and Valka accompany Hiccup and their allies to the island in order to see which dragon is causing them problems. Burning Midnight and Dragonvine Behind the Scenes In one of the deleted scenes from the third film, Astrid talks to Valka about the idea of her marrying Hiccup and why she doesn't feel ready for it yet. Fanon In some fanfiction of the ship, Valka doesn't end up being taken away from Berk, in which would have Valka getting to know Astrid as she watches her grow and has her helping Valka find Hiccup when he takes Valka's place as the human that Cloudjumper took from Berk that night, have Astrid stumbling across Valka when she is secretly coming back to Berk to see how her family is doing or has Astrid meeting Valka at the Bewilderbeast's sanctuary, before it was attacked. On AO3, the ship has 10 fanfics in total, while fanfiction.net has over 268. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Astrid/Valka tag on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : on Navigation